battlerealmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Crypt of the Brothers
The Crypt of the Brothers is a building of the Lotus Clan. About The Three Brothers of the Lotus religion may have died long ago, but they have not abandoned their people. Reports vary wildly on the location of their desecrated Crypt; perhaps the Lotus summon it at need, or perhaps the Brothers move it themselves. When it appears, one of the dread three; Lythis, Sekh or Tausil, may be summoned, at a price in Yin energy. The chosen brother rises from his uneasy rest to walk the earth in spectral form, draining stamina from his enemies to empower the faithful with grim sorceries. The Brothers have a special relationship to the Warlock and Master Warlock units, who have achieved a death-in-life akin to their own. To these mages, each brother can impart a different gift. It is not difficult to dispatch these phantoms with sword or bow, but this merely sends them back to the grave. Dauntless, they will rise again and again, ever seeking vengeance on enemies of the Clan. Function In-game, the Crypt of the Brothers features like a very early Keep for the Lotus, in that it allows them to summon Zen Masters much earlier than is normally possible. However, only the Three Brothers can be summoned from this crypt, and the summoning of each brother still requires the player to spend a point of Yin energy. The building is vitally important for the acquisition of Lotus Battle Gear; with the exception of the Second Tier units' ability of cannibalizing peasants to gain a piece of Battle Gear, the Lotus Clan units can gain Battle Gear in no other way apart from the Three Brothers expending stamina to bless the unit with a piece of Battle Gear. Trivia * From the "Lotus Clan Profile" Gamespot article. The Lotus Clan belief revolves around three mystical brothers who tend a holy tree. By building the crypt of the brotherhood, you'll actually be able to summon the brothers Tausil, Lythis, and Sehk. Once the crypt has been built, all three brothers will emerge from it immediately, and you can order them around the same way you would any other unit. While their fighting abilities are rather weak, they do have a special purpose: The brothers' stamina bars are empty when they first emerge from the crypt. As they fight, the stamina bars will slowly fill up, and when these bars are full, the brothers will dissipate and send a wave of magic across the entire map. It's these waves that actually upgrade your Lotus units. Specifically, when Tausil dispels his energy, he'll upgrade all blade acolytes; when Lythis sends forth his blessing, he'll upgrade all your staff adepts; and when Sehk fills up his stamina bar, he'll upgrade the leaf disciples. Obviously, this is quite different from the way that you upgrade trained Dragon and Serpent Clan units, but it does have its advantages, the biggest of which is that all your units will get upgraded at once, saving you the time it would otherwise take to micromanage each fighter into a shop building and back out onto the field. Of course, there are some disadvantages as well. If the crypt is destroyed, all your units will automatically lose their upgrades until you build a new crypt, and the Brothers Three process is repeated all over--it's all part of the game's balanced design. Category:Lotus Clan